Various types of motion detection systems and access control systems are known in the art. One major shortcoming of currently available motion detection systems is that they are typically incapable of differentiating between detecting motion of individuals who are authorized to access a particular premises or a particular area of the premises, and motion of individuals who not authorized to access the particular premises or the particular area of the premises. The present invention seeks to provide a combined motion detection system and access control system.